jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Doctor Strange ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot The Justice Guardians and Team Berk meet a neurosurgeon named Stephan Strange who ends up in an accident where he hurts his hands badly. Desperate to get his hands fixed, Stephan travels to a faraway country where he and the teams meet the Ancient One, a powerful sorceress who trains them in the mystic arts. Trivia *Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Bill Cipher, Mozenrath and Xerxes will guest star in this. *This marks the Justice Guardian debut of Starlight Glimmer and Crysta and the Team Berk debut of Thorax. *Jeffrey summons Sandy in one battle of this Adventure. *Scrat will make several appearances in this Adventure. *At the end of the Adventure, Doctor Strange will join the Justice Guardians. *The storyline continues with Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. *Last Laugh For Tonight: **Statler: Well goodnight! **Waldorf: See you later! **(The Time Stone causes Statler and Waldorf to be stuck in a time loop like Dormammu) **Statler: Well goodnight! **Waldorf: See you later! **(Both suddenly realize what's going on) **Both: OH NO!!!!!!!! Scenes Prologue *Tammy: *paces around* *Xion: *typing on her laptop* *DJ: Any luck finding him yet? *Xion: Not yet, but I'm getting there. *Snowflake: Let's hope so. We've been searching for Doctor Strange for months now, and haven't been even close to finding him. *Xion: ...!! Wait a sec... *gasps happily* *Tammy: What is it?! *Xion: *smiles* I got Stephen Strange's location!!! *Snowflake: Where is he?! *Tuffnut: Where?! Where is He?! Where is he at?! *Xion: *smiles as she types* He's working at the Metro-General Hospital in New York City!!! *DJ: We have to tell everyone else!!! *Xion: JARVIS, tell everyone we have a Code Green. *JARVIS Mark II: Right away, Miss Xion. *(A gentle noise is heard across the estate) *Rainbow Dash: *gets startled* I'm coming!! *Scamper: *hears the sounds and puts down the newspaper* This better be good. *Amethyst: *Yawns* what's going on? *May: A group meeting is being called for!!! *Steven: A Meeting?! Where? *Batty: Follow us! *(Soon everyone gathers in the meeting room) *Xion: I have some good news, everyone! *Jaden: What is it, Xion?! *Xion: *smiles* I've finally located Dr. Stephan Strange! *Aqua: *smiles* You have?! *Heffer: *Pops out and rushes towards Xion* What?! Where?! *Grabs her and shakes her like Crazy* Where is he?! *Xion: Settle down, Heffer!! I'll tell you!! *Serenity: Heffer. Calm down. Give her a chance to speak. *Heffer: Sorry. *Puts her Down* *Xion: Thanks. He's at New York City, working at the Metro-General Hospital. *Megamind: Oh good. *Alexis: *smiles* Than I know where we're going!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* All right, everyone. We're going to New York! *Steven: you know, I've never been to New York City. *Amethyst: Well, what's the city look like? *Téa: *smiles* You're about to find out! *Garnet: Lead the Way Dragon King. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You got it. *Yugi: Everyone? Gather what you need, than be ready to leave! *(Everyone went to get ready) *Alexis: *smiles* Lily? You be a good girl to your godmother Rapunzel while we're away. *Baby Lily: *smiles* I prowmise. I luv you, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, sweetie. *kisses Lily on the cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Hiccup: Hey Steven, You're ready? *Steven: I'm coming Big Brother!! *Valka: Come on Gems, Our Boys Are going. Meeting Strange *(The teams arrive at the Metro-General Hospital in NYC) *Beetles: So this is where he is. *DJ: It's bigger than i thought... *Jaden: Time to finally meet him. *Jeffrey: *looks around* Hm... *(The teams arrive at the front desk) *Clerk: Can I help you? *Alexis: We're here to see Doctor Stephen Strange. *Clerk: Do you have an appointment? *Hiccup: Uh...No We Haven't... *Jeffrey: Our apologies. We just got here. *Clerk: I'm afraid Dr. Strange is very busy at the moment with an operation. *Jeffrey: Oh, all right. *thinks to himself* Hm...this may be tougher than i thought. *Astrid: Any ideas? *Princess Cadence: Can we at least wait for Mr. Strange 'til he's done? *Clerk: Alright. But don't go in the operating rooms. You might disturb the procedures. *Jeffrey: Okay. Thank you. *Spike: That was easy. *Paula: Now this is my kind of Hospital. *Riku: Now all we have to do is wait. *Midna: I can track him if you want. *Garnet: I can see him in my future Vision. *Jeffrey: *sees the clock* I wouldn't worry about it. I got a feeling that it shouldn't take too long. *Nails: *looks in an operating room and turns green* Oh man..... *Batty: *gulps* *Paula: So What? I've been through Operations before. *Scamper: Except I don't think some of us have the stomach to bare these sights. *Rocko: It's Like I Remembered they took out Pinky out of me. *Starlight: That must have be unpleasant. *Minion: Oh, what's that on that X Ray? *Tammy: I don't know and I don't care!! *DJ: Me either! We sabre-tooth tigers may be meat eaters, but even we got standards! *Paula: Kinda Squeamish Aren't you? *DJ: Yeah...kinda. *Paula: Hey, Don't forget that I'm a Cat and I'm a carnivore too. beside, I've seen worse. *Twilight: *looks inside the room* Wait... Didn't you say Doctor Strange is a neurosurgeon? *Xion: Yeah. *Snotlout: So what? *Twilight: I think we've found him!! *points to a man inside an operating room working on a procedure of the brain* *Ruffnut: I See him, Lets Get Him! *Barf: *Grabs Her* *Tuffnut: Whoa there sis, Didn't someone say he doesn't want to be bothered? *Ruffnut: But isn't that the one we're looking for? *Jeffrey: Yes, but we were told to wait here. *Jaden: Excuse me? Are you Doctor Stephen Strange? *Doctor Strange: Yes I am. Who wants to- *sees the Justice Guardians and Team Berk* Wait a second... You're... *Pinkie Pie: *smiles* That's right! We're the Justice Guardians and Team Berk! Protectors of the Multi-Universe, defenders of the innocent, enemies to all bad guys and haters of bullies! *Doctor Strange: What do you want? *Alexis: We've been searching for you for a reason. *Doctor Strange: Does someone need an operation? *Nails: Well, no. But...we heard about your neurosurgery skills. So we came to see if the stories are true. *Doctor Strange: Came to see an artist at his work? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Hiccup: That's what we came here for. *Doctor Strange: Oh, is that the chief of the Vikings? *Hiccup: That's right, how you know? *Doctor Strange: Heard the comments and made it to the newspapers. *Aqua: So than you've heard... *Jeffrey: Oh, boy... *Doctor Strange: Relax. I'm not gonna turn you in. *DJ: ...! *sighs in relief* Wong and the Library *(The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and Strange walk into the library at Kamar-Taj) *Twilight: ...!!! *smiles widely* Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!! *Spike: *smiles and rolls his eyes* Here we go again. *Aqua: *smiles widely too* This pleases me. *Xion: *smiles* Wow! *Fishlegs: Oh! there are so many Books to read!! oh, this is great!! *Jaden: Don't tell me I have to be studying... *Doctor Strange: I'm gonna guess that you were never a big fan of school. *Jaden: This is like Duel Academy all over again... *Alexis: At least Dr. Crowler isn't here. *Jesse: Or Mr. Stein. *Jeffrey: Hmph! I hadn't forgotten him. *Doctor Strange: Excuse me? *Alexis: Mr. Stein was a teacher at Duel Academy. But his lessons bored the students, including Jaden and me. *Jaden: Well... He did have a hypnotic voice. *Jeffrey: But you don't have to worry about that bum anymore. *Jaden: I know. *smiles a bit* *May: Shall we get what we need? *Hiccup: Well considering that there so many books at one, maybe we should pick what we need. *Jeffrey: All right. Let's get started. *(The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and Strange approach the librarian named Wong.) *Wong: Mr. Strange. *Doctor Strange: Uh, Stephen, please. And you are? *Hiccup: You are...um? *Wong: Wong. *Doctor Strange: Wong. ....... Just "Wong"? Like..... Adele? *Wong: *looks unamused* *Batty: Guess just "Wong" will do. *Doctor Strange: Or… Aristotle. *Xion: *thinks to herself* And already we're making a bad first impression. *Doctor Strange: Drake. Bono. *Jeffrey: *shakes his head* *Doctor Strange: *clicks his tongue* .... Eminem? * *(Jaden is fast asleep on top of a book he was to read) *Xion: Uncle Jaden? *Jaden: ....!!! *wakes up* I'm up, Doctor Crowler!!!! *Xion: Relax, Uncle Jaden. You're not at Duel Academy. *Jaden: Sure feels like it though. *Xion: It's all right. You got us to help you out. *Hiccup: *Muttering While flipping the pages* *Jaden: It's just hard to concentrate... I feel like an idiot Stein claimed me to be as... *Xion: Don't say that! You know that's not true! And you don't need to worry about him anymore. We're all here for you. *Jaden: ........ *smiles a bit* You never cease to amaze me, my precious niece. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: *smiles* I'd be happy to accept your help if you are offering it. *Xion: *smiles* Sure. *Jaden: *wraps an arm around Xion and hugs her close, holding the book he was reading in front of them both* *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Let's go over this together. *Xion: Right. *(As they read, Jeffrey saw this) *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and holds out a book* I finished this one if you want to read it, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, honey. *Aqua: *smirks and hides it behind her back* Kiss me, and I might give it to you. *Jeffrey: *smirks and kisses her* *Aqua: *smiles and holds the book out* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he takes it* *Aqua: *smiles* Hopefully you'll learn fast from it like I did. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm sure i will. * Training *Jaden: Ready to practice with Strange, everyone? *Jeffrey: Let's do it. *Aqua: *smiles excitedly* I can't wait!! *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: *sees how excited Xion and Aqua* You seem happy about this. *Xion: You kidding? Learning new magic is amazing! *Aqua: *smiles* You took the words right out of my mouth, my little Princess. *Xion: *smiles* *(The Justice Guardians, Team Berk and Doctor Strange join the other students for training) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Here we go. Eye of Agamotto *(One rainy night, Strange, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk enter the library) *Meowth: *whispers* Whose idea was this? *Amethyst: *Whispers* Beats me, *(They enter the masters section of the library) *Fishlegs: *Whispers*, Didn't they warned us about it? *Snowflake: *sighs and whispers* I know I'm not gonna like this. *(Strange takes the Book of Cagliostro) *Jeffrey: *whispers* Let's get this over with. *Hiccup: *whispers* oh boy.. *Fluttershy: Um.... Shouldn't we ask Wong permission before we use the book? He said this is far too advanced for anyone except the Ancient One... *Strange: Don't you want to know what that ritual can do? *Kion: If it means becoming like Kaecilius, I don't think we should find out. *Jeffrey: I agree. I don't like this. *Snotlout: um, if we are going to finish this Magic Omen ritual, mind I suggest to leave the book alone and get out of here? *(Doctor Strange opens the book and flips through pages while eating an apple) *Snotlout: Nope, he's doing it. *Xion: *gulps* *(Strange gets to a page that catches his attention) *Aqua: *reads from the book* "The Eye of Agamotto." *Steven: oh man. *(Several of them look at the item in front of them that is featured in the book) *Jeffrey: *growls softly* *Doctor Strange: *looks down the doorway of the library* Wong?!? *(No response is made.) *Meowth: ...He's not here? *Snotlout: Well, this Library is deserted, Maybe it's because it's closed? *Bunga: Guess it's a perfect chance to try out that Eye over there! *DJ: But i don't think we're ready for that yet. *Ruffnut: Hey, I want to see how the Eye works. *Lea: It couldn't hurt. *(Strange takes the Eye of Agamotto and puts it on) *Beetles: Let's see what it does and how it works now. *Strange: Okay. *reads from the book* "First, open the Eye of Agamotto." *(Strange gestures his hands in the right movements and the Eye opens up, emmitting a green glow) *DJ: Wow! *Jesse: So far, I'm already amazed! *May: Me too! *Doctor Strange: Alright. *gestures his hands to practice using the Eye of Agamotto, and a green spell is created* *Jeffrey: Hm... Attack in the New York Sanctum *(The blast from the London Sanctum 'causes Doctor Strange, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk to get knocked through the door to the New York Sanctum) *Doctor Strange: Wong?! Mordo!! *Jaden: *coughs* Wow... What a blast!! *Jeffrey: Everyone all right? *Scamper: *coughs and spits out rubble* Define "all right"... *Xion: *groans* *Bunga: Where are we? *Peridot: I don't think we're back in Kamar-Taj. *DJ: We must've ended up in one of the sanctums Wong mentioned. *Tuffnut: What? *Gwen: Weren't you paying attention to what Wong was telling us, Geek-azoid?! *Jeffrey: Let's look around and see if we can find help. *Hiccup: Come On. *(The Justice Guardians, Team Berk, and Doctor Strange walk into the building lobby) *May: Looks like a sanctum to me. *Mai: The question is, which one did we end up at? *Toothless: *Growl Puzzling* *Shira: Let's check outside. *(They look look outside the door of the sanctum) *Xion: Hm...it looks familiar. *Jesse: This looks like New York City!! * Encountering Bill Cipher *(The team's hear a laugh and an eye appears in the sky) * Discord: ....!!!!......I Recognized that Laugh anywhere!!!! * Jeffrey: What the...? * Heffer: Whoa!! what is that?! * (The rest of Bill Cipher appears) * Bill Cipher. Well well. Discord. Long time- *his eye disappears* NO SEE!!! *laughs* * Discord: Bill Cipher.....*Glares* I Should've known..... * Brain: Hey!! *holds out a dollar bill and looks at the back side of it* It's the president on the back of a dollar bill!!! * Rainbow Dash: ...Really, Brain? * Fluttershy: *to Discord* You know him? * Discord: Let's just say that Bill and i have a history together. * Bill Cipher: That's right. But look at you now. *changes into fluff* You've gone soft!! *changes into a leaf* You've turned over a new leaf! *changes back* You give everything we stand for a bad name!!! *Discord: Yeah? And you're still a one-eyed liar. *smirks* What's the matter? Didn't enjoy your dimensional prison? *Bill Cipher: *glows red with rage* IT WAS A HORRIBLE!!!!! *reverts back to normal* Until a certain someone broke me out and freed me!!! *Jeffrey: Wait a sec. Who broke you out?! *Bill Cipher: *laughs* I think you know, dragon-boy!! *Hiccup: Wait... You don't suppose that he was freed by...? *Jeffrey: ...Set. *Bill Cipher: Bingo! Still sharp as ever, Jeffrey! *Discord: MY Ex-Master set you free!!!!! What does he want from you?! *Bill Cipher: Why only to get you out of the way so he can make his free world a reality!!! You should remember his plan, you traitor!!! *Discord: If you had lips, I'd zip them shut!!! *Bill Cipher: But did you see my lips? I ain't got some!!! Only my Eye!!! *laughs Crazily* *Scamper: Wow. It must be like looking in a mirror, Discord. *Ruffnut: You mean like Billy Cipher? *Bill Cipher: WHAT?! *turning red and grows big* ARE YOU CALLING ME BILLY?! IT'S BILL!!!!!! BILL CIPHER!!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME BILLY!!!!!!!! I HATE THAT NAME!!! IT'S STUPID!!!!! IT'S BILL!!!!!!!!!!! *turns back to normal* Whew, I almost lost my cool there.... *Meowth: *gulps* *Steven: Yikes! He's even more scary! *Bill Cipher: *Mocking* Oh, I'm sorry!! Forgive me friends. Ha! Your friends are even terrified than you think Discord. *Discord: Maybe so, if it wasn't for your temper, Now, Are you going to leave, Bill? Or do we have to make you? *Bill Cipher: Afraid not!!! You see, I'm here to help my buddy Kaecilius destroy you. *Hiccup: so you were working on that guy? *Bill Cipher: You might say that. *Jaden: Than we're taking you down, cyclops!!! *activates his Duel Disk* *Discord: That does it! I'm gonna-- *Bill Cipher: Oh ,your friends are going to hurt me! oh no! I'm so scared! oh, what to do? What to do? Would you rather let your friends fight me Discordy? Or want to have a Chaos duel with me?! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Discord: It ain't gonna waste my time on you, Bill. *Bill Cipher: Suit yourself. It's a shame that none of you will be around when our plans come full circle. *Doctor Strange: You mean to open the Dark Dimension? *Bill Cipher: That's right! Duel in the Astral Plane *(Lucian's astral form appears) *Jeffrey: *senses something and speaks softly* Uh oh. *Jaden: I sense it too! *Ben: What is it? *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* Company. And it's coming to kill Stephan. *to Ben, Jaden and Hiccup* We need to stop him. Everyone else, help defend Strange's body and ours. *Aqua: Be careful, dear! *Jeffrey: I will, honey. *Paula: Wait Jeffrey! *pulls out a bottle of water to Jeffrey* Here, Drink this. just in case you need energy. *Jeffrey: Thanks, Doc. *drinks it* *Hiccup: Ok, Are we ready? *(Then Jeffrey goes into his astral form) *Jaden: *gets in Astral form* Ready!!! *Jeffrey: Keep us alive as long as you can! *B.E.N.: Aye, captain! *Astrid: All right. let's do this guys. *Hiccup: *gets in Astral form* *Doctor Strange: *sees Lucian's astral form* I'm gonna have to vanish now. *Christine: No. What? *Doctor Strange: Keep me alive, will you? *(Doctor Strange's astral form vanishes) *Christine: *stands there in shock and pants* Okay..... okay...... *Hiccup: *in Astral Form* Ready guys? *Jeffrey: *in Astral Form* Let's do this. *(Doctor Strange's astral form spin kicks at Lucian's astral form) *Jeffrey: *in Astral Form, punches Lucian's astral form* *(Lucian's astral form gets back up and punches both Strange's and Jeffrey's astral forms) *Hiccup: *in Astral Form Punches Lucian's Astral Form* *(Lucians' astral form grabs Hiccup's astral form and tosses him down several floors in the hospital) * Battle in the Mirror Dimension *(Doctor Strange, Mordo, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk land on the side of a bus and see Stan Lee inside it) *Tammy: ...!!!! Seriously?! Him again!?!? *DJ: Is this dude everywhere? *Hiccup: Well, that's what it says in the Script. *Holds out a Script* *Snowflake: I knew it. He's a stalker. *Xion: No offense, guys, but can we debate about this later? * *(Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk run to the edge of the building and see the edge they're standing on and see how the Mirror Dimension is affecting New York City) *Doctor Strange: This was a mistake!! *Jaden: Geez... Reality is confusing me now... *DJ: How are we supposed to fight like this? *Twilight: By staying as close together as we can!! *Rainbow Dash: Let's give these magical jerks a butt-kicking they'll never forget!!! *Hiccup: But this Dimension, Who could've enjoy it?! *Nails: It's like looking through a kaleidoscope. *Xion: *sees Discord relaxing* He would enjoy it. *Heffer: Whoa! Whoa! *Floating around* Discord! Could you lend me a hand there?! *Discord: *snaps his fingers and Heffer is wearing concrete shoes* *DJ: What the--?! *Heffer: uh I mean help me out, instead of concrete. *(Suddenly, the building everyone is standing on tips over and everyone falls) *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Snotlout *Screaming while he's Falling* It's just like Spongebob Dreams when he Procrastinates!!!!!!!!!!! *Tammy: *screams as she falls but grabs onto a streetlight* *DJ: Hang on!! *Nails: *lands on a floating fire hydrant* Geez!! This is scary!!! *Snotlout: *Falls and until he landed on the Post and hurt between his Legs* Ouch! Not this Gag again... *Fells off* *Meowth: Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark... *Jesse: *landing on the George Washington hotel building* Stay together!!! It's our only chance!!! *Ono: *lands on Jesse's shoulder* When this is over, i need a vacation... *Rocko: Me too... *(Kaecilius and the Zealots appear) *Alexis: You again?! *Snotlout: Stop That guy.. *Fells Off holding his crotch* *Aqua: *summons her Keyblade* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Astrid: Come on Stormfly We Can stop him. *Snotlout: come on Hookfang.... *Crawls on Hookfang's Back But Hookfang jumps off and Snotlout Falls again to the mirror dimension* HHHHHOOOOOOOKKKKFFFAAANNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lea: *summons his chakrams* Let's dance!!! *Ben: *activates his Omnitrix* Going hero! *presses down on the Omnitrix* *(Then Ben transforms into Diamondhead) *Rocko: Whoa!! *Kaecilius: *summons a space shard* *Amethyst: watch out he's got a shard!! *Jeffrey: Watch yourselves, everyone!! *summons his Keyblade* *Hiccup: *Summons his Inferno Sword* *Kaecilius: *attacks Jeffrey with his space shard* *Jeffrey: *blocks his attack and fights back* *Gems: *Summons their Weapons* *Jaden: *draws a card from his deck* Go Elemental Hero Prisma!!! *(Prisma get summoned and attacks a Zealot) *Midna: *fights a Zealot* *Jesse: Go Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!!! *(Cobalt Eagle is summoned) *Cobalt Eagle: WHOA!!! What happened to the world?! Everything's gone topsy turvy!!! *Xion: Long story! We got a problem! *Cobalt Eagle: I'm on it!! *attacks a Zealot* *Jeffrey: Give me strength! *uses his Keyblade to make a summon* *(A streak of sand is created from Jeffrey's Keyblade, the streak becomes a ball of sand and out of the sand comes the Sandman!) *Jeffrey: *smiles* Been a while, Sandy! *Sandy: *creates a hat made of sand and tips it* *Diamondhead: Who's that? *Jeffrey: An old friend. *to Sandy* We could use your help, Sandy. You up for it? *Hiccup: Great to see you Sandy. *(Kaecilius stabs the Ancient One) *Ancient One: ...!!!! *Jaden: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Hiccup: Ancient One!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *gasps* *Bill Cipher: *laughs* So much for immortality!!! *Aqua: ...You freak!!! *(Then Kaecilius kicks the Ancient One to a portal, which Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo and the teams quickly enter as well) *Bill Cipher: *grins* See you in Hong Kong!!! That is if you'll have the strength to show up after this!!! *(The Ancient One falls all the way down to the ground, crashing into a glass roof and shocking nearby people) *Aqua: *rushing through the crowd of people* Make way!! Please!!! *Jeffrey: Back up, everyone!! Back up!!! *(Doctor Strange, Karl Mordo and the teams approach the Ancient One's body) *Twilight: We need to get her to a hospital! Now!! *Hiccup: Get to it!! *Toothless: *helps get the Ancient One on his back* *Xion: *uses her Sling Ring to open a portal to a hospital* Let's go! Ancient One's final hour * *(The Ancient One is rushed on a stretcher at the Metro-General Hospital) *Doctor Strange: Christine!! *Christine: .... *to herself* Are you kidding me? *(She turns to see Doctor Strange and the teams arriving with The Ancient One) *Christine: Oh my god! *rushes over* *Aqua: *thinks to herself* Hang on... *Astrid: Hurry! hurry!! *Doctor Strange: It's not fibrillation! She has a stunned myocardium! *(The Ancient One is rushed to an operating room) *DJ: *gulps* *(The doctors and Strange prepare to operate.) *Strange: *picks up a scalpel and his hand shakes a bit* ................... Nick? *(Strange hands Nick the scalpel) *Strange: We need to relieve the pressure of her brain. *Nick: *takes the scalpel and nods his head in an understanding manner* *Xion: *watching in concern* Mommy... Is she gonna be okay...? *Aqua: *hugs Xion in comfort* I... I don't know.... Kaecilius stabbed her badly and she fell through glass... I don't think anyone could survive it.... *Jeffrey's Pikachu: Pika... *Steven: She's gotta make it... she's just gotta.... *DJ: *gulps* *Hiccup: i don't know... *(Suddenly to their horror, the electrocardiogram shows the Ancient One's heart beat has stopped) *Christine: We're losing her!!! *Tammy: *gasps* NO!!!! *DJ: Oh no... *Doctor Strange: We need to increase her oxygen!! *Rocko: Oh Dear.. *Pinkie Pie: *looks worried* *Christine: I need a crash cart!! *Aqua: *still hugging Xion* *Jaden: I'm not sure she'll make it through even this.... *Jeffrey: Me either... *(Suddenly, Strange, The Justice Guardians and Team Berk notice static on the electrocardiogram) *Jesse: Hey. Are y'all thinking what I'm thinking? *Aqua: I sure am. *Sora: She's in the Astral plane? * Epilogue: The Doctor is in *(The team enters the estate with their newest member) * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Marvel Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Superhero films